Halloween magic or something else?
by Sweetanco
Summary: Kagami didn't like animals. Really he wasn't an animal lover on all accounts. So why was he stuck with that weird black cat with unusual eyes? Wait was it really a cat or...? AU, KagaKuro, other pairings, OOCness at times.
1. Night of change

**Pairing(s)**: KagaKuro, possible AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu etc...

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Warning**: unbetaed for now, so excuse the mistakes/

**Summary**: Kagami didn't like animals. Really he wasn't an animal lover on all accounts. So why was he stuck with that weird black cat with unusual eyes? Wait was it really a cat or...?

**I do not own any of those characters. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does :3**

* * *

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 1 year ago, at Halloween -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A tall figure was hurrying back home under the rain swearing under his breath. He had been out playing a basketball game with his friends when the rain had surprised them all. Well all of them except for Kise Ryota, who had checked the weather before going out and taken an umbrella to his lover utmost joy. So while the two lovers were going home dry, the rest of them were hurrying under the rain, trying to reach their houses/apartment as quickly as possible.

Kagami was grumbling again about that idiot Aomine being lucky to have someone like Kise, when his eyes fell on a small box on the side of the road. Kagami slowed down, eyes never leaving the box. Curiosity - yes, he had been curious, under the rain, go figure why- had him want to check out that little box while common sense told him to hurry up home before he caught a cold.

Kagami would never be able to explain what compelled him that night into not only going near the box but also open it. Especially given the fact that right before he opened it, he heard the soft growl inside, indicating that there was an animal inside. Now anyone who knew Kagami Taiga very well would tell you this: the man wasn't what people would call… an animal lover. Far from it. Kagami thought his life was better without any pets. You shouldn't even try to mention dogs to him, he was scared… hmm he couldn't stand them at all. He just didn't mix well with animals.

Which is why he would always wonder why he opened a box in which there might have been a dangerous animal. Kagami opened the box, fear and anticipation gnawing at his guts… only to find a ball of black fur tucked inside. Kagami had to shake water out of his eyes before he could distinguish the form of whatever was in there.

A cat, there was a black cat inside.

The small animal slowly raised its head, opening up strikingly blue eyes to stare at Kagami. Unblinking blue eyes the redhead felt unable to look away from. A cat shouldn't have eyes this blue. Kagami didn't know much about cats but he was certain their eyes couldn't be this pale. Thunder boomed above his head, shaking Kagami out of his trance. A shiver ran through him as he remembered where they were. He needed to get going, but he couldn't let the cat like this could he?

Kagami decided to take the box and the cat to safety somewhere. He anxiously crouched down to take the cats but the cat didn't do anything. In fact it kept staring at him, its blue eyes fixated on his face. Kagami found it weird but then he hurried as the rain became much heavier. On his way back, he found a sheltered spot next to a closed shop and decided to leave the cat there. The cat let out a soft meow as Kagami turned his back, ready to leave.

"Sorry, I can't take you back with me." he said, looking serious. "You might not be a dog but you're an animal and I can't stand animals. I'm sure you'll find someone more suitable to take care of you." Kagami then turned back and hurried back to his apartment. Kagami had finally taken the last turn to his building when he heard the same soft meowing behind him.

"What…" the redhead turned around just in time to see the cat fall to the ground. That cat had followed him back home to die? Kagami swore as he went back to pick up the unmoving body. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to him. That stupid cat could have stayed right there until someone found him, but no. It had decided to play on his guilt. No way in hell was he letting that stubborn blue eyed cat die. He would save him and then teach him a lesson about pissing him off on Halloween night.

**____****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Present day, Halloween night x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Finally home! Kagami sighed in relief as he opened his apartment door. Turning on the lights, he dropped his keys on the small table close to him before, closing the door behind him. Grocery bag in hands, The tall red head headed straight for his kitchen, intent on dropping his grocery bags first, but something halted his progress.

Smiling, Kagami looked down at the mass of black fur curling itself around his leg. "Well, hello to you too, Kuroko. Did you miss me?" A vocal "meow" was the only answer the tall male received from the cat as it continued to rub affectionately against his leg. Kagami laughed and bent to pet the cat behind the ear. "You like being petted, don't you?" The tall male received another meow from the black cat. Smiling, Kagami patted the cat lightly on its head conveying that petting time was over. Kuroko moved away, allowing Kagami to resume his trip to the kitchen.

The cat silently followed its master to the kitchen, then sit on its back legs as its pale blue eyes observed his master back. Kagami quickly put away the groceries where they needed to go, then took out a small bowl with a K written on it. As per usual, the black cat soon jumped on the counter, its tail quivering gently.

"I'm guessing you're hungry huh?" Another meow answered him. Kagami smiled again as he got a can of food out. "Look what I got you today? Your favorite tuna brand".

Under the cat attentive stare, Kagami poured the food into the bowl, then set it on the ground. Kuroko jumped down and eagerly attacked his food. Satisfied, Kagami went to take care of his own stomach and in no time flat, master and cats were eating silently. After they were done and Kagami cleaned everything, he moved to the living room, Kuroko following him not far behind. Kagami turned on the TV to see what was going on.

Lying on Kagami's chest, Kuroko purred when the redhead petted his fur. An hour or so had passed since their diner.

"Tonight is Halloween night, Kuroko. That makes it a year now since the first time we met." Kagami smiled, as memories of that tiring night came to him. "Do you even remember that night? You were so weak, you couldn't move for days. I thought you would die at some point, even the doctor thought so."

Kagami felt the cat shift its head and the unusual blue eyes were meeting his. "You know sometimes, I feel like you understand everything I tell you. Almost like …" Kagami hesitated and the petting stopped. _Almost like a human except you're not_, he completed in his thoughts. Kuroko's eyes were still focused on him, unblinking. Kagami again felt as if the cat was studying him. He shook his head, laughing at himself.

"I'm being stupid. It's Halloween night, people are out, having fun. And here I am, talking to a cat"

Kuroko purred as the redhead resumed his petting again. Kagami stared at the TV for a few minutes, not really seeing the images but then ave up when a yawn interrupted him. Yep that was it, he was getting too tired. Those weird thoughts were without a doubt the result of him being tired. "I think it's time for me to go to sleep" There was nothing interesting on TV anyway. Kagami turned off the plasma screen then moved slowly so as to let Kuroko get down before he got up. Bending down, he scratched the cat a little behind its ears

" Goodnight, Kuroko. Guess I'll see you in the morning" The cat only looked at him as Kagami straightened up, then meowed softly. "Ah I forgot, you're a black cat and tonight is Halloween, a night full of magic" Kagami smiled and hid a yawn . " You black cats are special in legends, so… I hope you're not going to have a magical surprise for me in the morning. Stray away from anything magical, okay?"

Kuroko's eyes followed the human as he went around the apartment turning off the lights. When his master finally wen to his bedroom and closed the door, the black cat carefully groomed itself, before it moved to the balcony window, eyes trailed on the moon outside. His master was right, tonight was a night full of magic, the cat could feel it in the air, intense magic. Unfortunately, the cat couldn't stop what would be happening in a few hours. It was supposed tonight and honestly, Kuroko had been waiting for t for a long time. The cat's eyes went back to the clock, waiting impatiently. At midnight, the change would happen and nothing could stop it. It was simply the natural order of things for a shifter like him.

* * *

A/N: So this is the first chapter of a KagaKuro I'm starting. The rating will change as the story goes on. Please read and review :)


	2. Of shifting and resonance

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Warning**: unbetaed for now, so excuse the mistakes**.**

**A/N: First I want to say a warm thank you to ****_noname12321, LicaToRiku, Fantita, anon19, angelic-goddess101, efhdikreghirg, XXxxlovehurtsxxX nightcorerocker and sixx.15_****. Thanks guys for taking time to leave a review or encouragement. I appreciate it very much. I also want to thank everyone who's following this story or has it in their favorite.**

**Second, I had originally planned to update this each week, but I'm too busy right now. So my update schedule would be something along the lines of a new chapter each 10-14 days from now on. So please bear with me.**

**Third here comes the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**I do not own any of those characters. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does 3**

* * *

_It hurt… And it felt too hot, like his skin was burning…_

_The painful stretching in his legs as they elongated, taking the form of human hands and legs…_

_The heat in his body as he felt his internal organs shift to accommodate his body changing size…_

_The shift had started, and it felt like his body was turning inside out. But he couldn't stop it… the pull was too strong… A groan left his mouth as he fell on his hands and knees…_

Hetero-chromatic eyes opened in the dark room, as their owner awoke with a loud gasp. A shaking hand reached for the bedside lamp, turning it on. Was that a bad dream?

No. No dream could make him feel like this or even react this strong. His hands and body were still shaking, his heart rate had considerably picked and he could feel it. He could feel that one of his eyes had changed color, the light tingle his left eye told him as much.

That hadn't been a dream, too vivid to be one. Akashi knew that what he had felt, experienced right then was someone's else pain, someone else first shift. He had experienced everything, every sensations from the excruciating pain of the shift to the shifter's thoughts. Even now, Akashi could almost feel the pain in his own body. It couldn't be a dream, no. He had just been connected with _him _duringhis firstshift.

Akashi sat up and tried to control his breathing. He needed to focus. There was only one person able to connect to his psychic at such a high level. Only one person person could make Akashi feel this way or even make his powers react so strongly that his eyes reacted. The red head closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and focusing, tried to reach out for for the fleeting presence in his mind. The strain of magic was still there, he could feel it, but it was way too weak for Akashi to pinpoint an exact location.

Swearing loudly, he grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. He needed to act fast for the seal had been broken or at least part of it was. And if he had felt that stirr of magic, could still feel it then it also meant that others could had felt it too. Akashi wasted no time in preambles when he heard the small click at the other side of the phone:

"I need you to come here as soon as possible. I just felt him… I felt Tetsuya. He was shifting."

Silence at the other hand of the phone then… " Aka-chin, do you mean… "

"Yes. The seal is broken. Somehow Tetsuya's found a way to…" Akashi paused. Now wasn't the time for explanations. " I can still feel him but the magical strain is getting too weak for me. We have to hurry and find him, Atsushi. If I was able to feel him… then that sorcerer felt him too. We have to hurry before that man gets his hands on my brother."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kise Ryota opened the door to his balcony, leaving the noisy Halloween party and its people inside. Worried eyes looked up at the starry sky as he tried to comprehend what he had just felt. Something had just happened few minutes ago. There had been an intense stirring in the spiritual world, so intense that the animal in him had become agitated. He couldn't tell whether whatever happened had been good or bad, but he knew it was important.

Arms wrapping around his waist distracted him from his thoughts.

"You felt something too didn't you?" Cutting right to the chase, just like usual. Kise nodded quietly. There was no need for denial with Aomine since he knew him all too well. "I felt something too, but you've always been more sensitive to that kind of stuff. Did it come from…"

"No it wasn't him. It was something different." Kise turned around in his mate arms and met Aomine's eyes "To be honest, I don't know what it was I felt exactly. All I know is that something important just happened. I… Aominecchi…"

The dark skinned male playfully pinched the blonde's nose, earning himself an offended gasp. "I can almost hear the wheels turning in that blonde head of yours. You worry too much." Aomine let him go and went to stand next to him. They were quiet for a moment, both looking at the pale moon in the sky.

"Whatever that was, it's unnecessary to worry about it right now. Worrying won't change anything. Let's wait and see what happens. I before you start overworking your brain".

Kise looked at the dark profile of his mate for a few seconds, then smiled. "You're right. Let's go back inside Aominecchi… before Momoicchi decides to take you shopping all week-end long."

Kise heard Aomine grumble something about "annoying Satsuki" as they went back inside and he laughed slightly. Yep, they should focus on their party for tonight. Tomorrow they could focus on looking for information on what they felt tonight

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, he had finally taken human form.

Albeit, after a very painful shift which _allegedly_ should have been "a slightly painful but easy process". Whoever had told him that -he couldn't remember them at all- had been lying through their teeth. The whole thing had been so painful and difficult, Kuroko could still feel some aftermath pain and heat in his body. And all that pain had been for this…

Kuroko had been waiting for this day to come for so long, the day where he would finally shift into a human. Yet as he looked at his reflection in the glass window, he felt kind of disappointed. Pale white skin, slender yet fit body build, spiky hair the same light blue color as his features were bland compared to the other humans he had seen so far, especially those humans who called themselves his redhead master's friends.

When he thought about them all, Kuroko couldn't help but feel even more saddened with his appearance. There was nothing special about him, nothing really interesting. And why had his hair turned this pale blue? Not only his hair, but even his tail. Kuroko looked at the long blue tail trailing behind his back. He had always thought that his hair would be as dark as his fur.

A small sigh left him. _Well at least now you're human, just like the master._ Kuroko's heart rate picked up slightly at this though and his eyes went to the his master's bedroom door. _Maybe you should stop thinking of him as master now? _Kuroko shrugged, dismissing the internal voice. Tail flicking, he moved silently till he he reached the closed door and stopped right in front of it, hesitating. Should he go inside the room like this? Maybe he should wait for the other human permission before he entered. But then at the same time… He had waited months for this day to come, the day when he could be like Kagami, the day when he could finally be with him. And this night was finally it.

_I'll just go in for a bit, just a moment and I'll be out. _Kuroko only hesitated a few more seconds, before he went inside the room, with this promise in mind. Promise which wouldn't last long as one look at the sleeping form on the bed, at the redhead's peaceful expression had Kuroko get closer to the bed. He would be there just for a little bit, he though again.

Once there though, getting closer wasn't enough anymore. Kuroko became captivated with the way the redhead's naked chest rose and fell with his breathing. With each small intake of breath from the other male, Kuroko wondered what the redhead's heartbeat sounded like. Coming even closer and leaning on the bed, he pressed his head against the dormant redhead's chest. Such a strong beating heart. Kuroko closed his eyes happily, tail waving from side to side, concentrating on the sound of the beating heart …

… And what should have been "a little bit" in Kagami Taiga's bedroom became "the whole night".

* * *

**End of the chapter! The next chapter is going to be longer than this one because... well I can't tell ^.^**

**Please read & review. I'll try to answer to everyone in the next update :3**


End file.
